


Китайские штучки

by Christoph, fandomStarbucks2019



Series: мини R - NC-21 [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Awkwardness, Brooklyn time, Don't copy to another site, First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Romance, и этот сайт - воровской фанфикс.ме
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-05 12:35:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20488982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christoph/pseuds/Christoph, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomStarbucks2019/pseuds/fandomStarbucks2019
Summary: В доках можно было достать что угодно.





	Китайские штучки

**Author's Note:**

> Бруклин-тайм, скинни!Стив, гибкие моральные принципы, условно первый раз, дрочка, неловкость, отсутствие логики и исторической достоверности в угоду сюжету.

Баки рано понял, что если хочешь удовлетворять все свои желания вроде хорошо пошитых костюмов, редких походов в модные местечки и ещё более редких поездок на такси, надо иметь за душой чуть больше, чем пара центов. Поэтому он не боялся работы, любой, главное – чтобы хорошо платили. Так он и оказался в доках. 

В силу своей предприимчивости – хитрожопости, как говорил мистер Ллойд из булочной на углу, – Баки почти сразу просёк, что за табак, сигареты, алкоголь и кое-что ещё у соскучившихся по удовольствиям моряков можно выменять много полезных вещей. Так у миссис Барнс появились французские духи, у сестёр – шёлковые чулки, а у самого Баки – швейцарские часы и модная зажигалка.

Случалось всякое, конечно. Баки всё ещё смущался и захлёбывался возмущением, когда вспоминал недавнюю сделку по обмену пачки порнографических открыток на набор для каллиграфии. Парень, с которым он встретился в сумерках, подошёл вплотную и подцепил ремень его брюк, с сальной ухмылкой предложив бесплатный отсос – просто так, в довесок к паре кисточек и полупустому пузырьку туши. Справа от них, в закоулке, слышались рваные всхлипы и шлепки кожи о кожу, чуть поодаль в доску пьяный матрос мочился на угол склада, постанывая и бормоча что-то про чёртовых французов, и Баки справедливо решил, что пора сваливать. 

Застенчивая радость Стива при виде подарка заставила Баки задуматься – а что бы он мог получить за… особые условия сделки? Но он отогнал эту мысль, как недостойную. Расставаться со своей гетеросексуальностью он не спешил, хоть это и сулило массу открытий. 

Радовать Стива подношениями вроде дорогой бумаги, редких красок или идеальных кистей стало проще. И Баки частенько после смены шёл сначала к Роджерсу, рассказывал байки, принесённые моряками, угощал слипшимися бельгийскими конфетами, которые таяли во рту и делали почти незаметным привкус мокрого веника в дешёвом чае. И чаще всего уже никуда не уходил, засыпал на крошечном диване, пока Стив увлечённо рисовал новыми карандашами карикатуры для газеты. 

Баки особенно любил меняться с моряками с кораблей, ходивших в Азию – у них всегда были наготове разные диковинные штуки, которые потом можно было перепродать или обменять ещё на что-то. Он таскал матери пакетики со специями, добыл для Стива немного нормального чая – всего-то за табачную жвачку и чёрно-белую голую девицу! – а для миссис Роджерс после долгих препирательств выменял мазь для суставов.

И вроде всё было неплохо, но Барри Грейсон из его бригады однажды сказал: «Мужик, ты не на то распыляешься, у чёртовых узкоглазых есть кое-что поинтереснее, и те, кто часто ходит в Китай, могут тебя озолотить». Так Баки узнал о таблетках, настойках, мазях и чаях для совершенно определённых целей, и, к своему удивлению, обнаружил, что спрос на них действительно бешеный. У Барри давно был постоянный поставщик эротических снадобий, и Баки решил, что ничего не потеряет, если попробует продать парочке друзей безобидную настойку для улучшения потенции. Из целой коробки разнообразных средств быстро осталась только пара баночек, и Баки никак не мог предположить, что одна из них станет причиной его падения.

* * *

Однажды Стив, роясь в рабочей сумке Баки в поисках ножа для заточки карандаша, наткнулся на стеклянный флакон с ярко-красной этикеткой с иероглифами.

– Это что? – поинтересовался он, откручивая крышку и принюхиваясь. Остро запахло какими-то травами. 

– Это… крем, – смутившись, пояснил Баки, медленно вытирая губы салфеткой. Ему вдруг стало очень неловко есть заботливо приготовленную Стивом яичницу. – Специальный. 

– А для чего? – наивно поинтересовался Роджерс, зачёрпывая кончиком пальца вязкую белую субстанцию. – Такой скользкий, – он хихикнул и вытер палец о ткань брюк. 

– Тебе не надо. – Баки торопливо поднялся и отошёл к раковине, бесцельно ополаскивая руки. 

– Расскажи. Тебе жалко, что ли? 

Разговоры на интимные темы им никогда не удавались, разбиваясь об ограниченный опыт Баки, невинность Стива и его же способность задавать неуютные вопросы. Обижать Роджерса не хотелось, спорить с ним тоже, поэтому Баки вздохнул и торопливо пояснил:

– Это чтобы член увеличить. 

Стив ошарашенно посмотрел на него и поспешно отодвинул от себя флакон. 

– Гадость какая. 

– Некоторые верят, что он работает, – пожал плечами Баки. – Мне кажется, он сгодится разве что в качестве смазки. 

– Фу, – Стив скривился и дёрнул плечом. – Зачем ты носишь с собой эту дрянь?

Ответа у Баки не было, он поспешно свернул беседу и умчался на смену. Крем так и остался на кухонном столе. 

А спустя несколько дней Баки заболел и почти не соображал из-за температуры, так что ребята предсказуемо прогнали его домой, обещая прикрыть. Едва переставляя ноги, он добрался до квартиры Стива – просто до него было ближе, да и не хотелось беспокоить Бекку – и слабо поскрёбся в дверь. Никто не ответил, но дверь приоткрылась, наверное, миссис Роджерс не захлопнула, уходя. Баки ввалился в тесную прихожую, хрипло позвал Стива и, пошатываясь, побрёл в сторону комнаты. 

Его глазам открылась картина, которую он сначала принял за галлюцинацию. Облитый солнечным светом Стив сидел на табурете перед мольбертом, но занят был отнюдь не рисованием. Растрёпанный, раскрасневшийся, в одних расстёгнутых брюках, он жмурился и кусал пересохшие губы, рвано и неловко двигая рукой по члену. У его ног валялся на боку чёртов китайский крем. 

У Баки перехватило дыхание, он зажмурился, ухватился за косяк, пережидая головокружение, и снова открыл глаза. Ничего не изменилось. 

– Баки, – всхлипнул Стив, запрокидывая голову. 

– Я здесь, – неожиданно для себя самого отозвался Баки, шагнул ближе, вставая за спиной Стива и накрывая его ладонь своей. – Я помогу. 

Стив дёрнулся, забился испуганным кроликом, но вырваться из крепких объятий не смог. Баки уткнулся в его плечо, провёл носом по шее, вдыхая такой знакомый и родной запах, и мягко оттолкнул руку Стива. Тот коротко выдохнул, сводя колени, но тут же вскинулся от прикосновения и задышал тяжело и часто. 

– Тише, – пробормотал Баки, уверенно лаская Стива и прижимаясь пылающим лбом к его прохладной гладкой коже. В комнате пахло красками, травами и возбуждением, и Баки почувствовал, что и сам заводится. – Хороший мальчик. 

Стив тонко застонал, выгибаясь и неловко вскидывая бёдра, и Баки рискнул коснуться губами худого веснушчатого плеча. Его ладонь легко скользила по крему, и он сжал пальцы плотнее, замедлил движения и потёр большим пальцем головку, заставив Стива вскрикнуть. 

– Баки, – задыхаясь, прошептал Стив, ёрзая и вскидывая бёдра, – Бак, ох. 

Баки застонал, беспорядочно потираясь о поясницу Стива и лаская его рваными, быстрыми движениями. Стив всхлипнул, дрожа и вцепляясь в его свободную руку, до боли сжимая, и выгнулся, откидываясь на Баки и позволяя себя держать. 

– Давай, Стив, – пробормотал Баки, замедляя ласку, – сделай это для меня. 

Роджерс крупно вздрогнул, втягивая живот, и с протяжным стоном кончил. Этого оказалось вполне достаточно для самого Баки, и он вцепился зубами в шею Стива, кончая в штаны, как подросток. В комнате повисла тишина, нарушаемая их тяжёлым дыханием, а потом Стив выпрямился, потёр багровую отметину на шее и повернулся, смущённо глядя на Баки. 

– Молчи, – хрипло предупредил тот, даже не стараясь скрыть мокрое пятно на светлых штанах. – Я не готов к твоим вопросам. 

– Я просто хотел сказать, – Стив коснулся его руки, – что крем работает. Просто как-то не так, как надо. 

Баки качнул головой. Во рту ощущался неприятный привкус, голова плыла, а где-то внутри остро ныло от стыда и сожаления. Хотелось бы списать всё произошедшее на жар и усталость, но если бы он не хотел, то едва ли пересёк порог этой комнаты. От смеси запахов замутило, и Баки скривился, сглатывая вязкую слюну. 

Стив сжался в комок, неловко застегнул брюки и накинул на плечи рубашку, застеснявшись выпирающих ключиц и беззащитных лопаток. От его застывшего взгляда Баки похолодел. 

Надо было срочно сделать что-то, спасти ситуацию, но Баки мог только стоять столбом и кусать губы. Стив суетливо заметался по комнате, поднял и спрятал в тумбочку крем, собрал разбросанные кисти, звенящим голосом рассказывая что-то и ненатурально, высоко смеясь между фразами. 

– Помолчи, – пробормотал Баки, тяжело опускаясь на стул и сжимая ладонями ноющие виски. Ладонь пахла кремом и Стивом, и его тряхнуло от смеси непривычных ощущений. 

– Это ведь ничего такого, – словно защищаясь, сказал Стив, останавливаясь перед ним и переступая по холодному полу босыми ногами. – Ничего особенного не произошло, – он упрямо вскинул подбородок, губы дрожали, – я просто…

– Да помолчи же! – Баки схватил его за руку, притянул ко лбу, застонав от прикосновения прохладной кожи. – Голова болит, а ты трещишь как сорока. 

Стив настороженно замер, шмыгнул носом, а потом шагнул ближе и осторожно положил вторую руку на плечо Баки. Тот обнял его за талию, уткнулся лицом в плоский живот и устало, тяжело вздохнул. От стыда жгло щёки, смотреть на Стива было неловко. 

– Вообще, ты прав, конечно, – негромко сказал Стив, поглаживая его по волосам. – Нихрена он не работает. 

Баки вдруг стало необъяснимо смешно, он фыркнул, обнимая Стива крепче. 

– Это самая неловкая ситуация, в которую я попадал.

– И самая приятная, – вздохнул Стив. – Нет, Бак, серьёзно, если ты… 

Баки, не долго думая, встал и заткнул Роджерса поцелуем. Ну серьёзно же, трещит как сорока.


End file.
